Chemistry in the Elements and Trapped in the MADness
by FelicificFeline
Summary: (Story one) With Gadget and Brain away, Penny is left to fight M.A.D by herself, and the devillishly handsome Talon, Dr Claw's wicked nephew, is out to steal more than just HQ. (Story two) Talon and Penny were childhood sweethearts. But their patience is tested when the MAD lair goes into lockdown, trapping them both inside. [ENDED. RAN OUT OF IDEAS. SORRY.]
1. Happy Birthday

**One**

"Happy Birthday, Pretty Penny." Talon grins at me, causing my heart to melt for a moment, before I come to my senses. "No way, you're totally trying to trick me by pretending you actually care about my birthday." I'm surprised he knew, let alone got me something. "Is my present a bomb? Will the cake paralyse me? What lame plan are you trying this time?" I fire questions at him, but he just smiles that charming smile and flicks his raven hair from his eyes. "No tricks, I swear."

Somehow, I don't believe him. I'm in the middle of a mission to stop Dr Claw, of course Talon is involved. Besides, we're worst enemies. Even if he is kind of cute... Anyway, Uncle Gadget and Brain are on a vacation. Unsurprisingly, they're in different locations, Brain likes his space and my uncle considers himself retired.

I'm now eighteen, which is more than old enough to kick Talon's ass and take on M.A.D agents by myself. Not that it's easy with Talon around, but I love a challenge.

"You're planning something." I state, backing him into a corner. He puts his hands up in mock innocence and gives me a devillish smirk in return. "Okay, you got me. You're looking pretty hot, birthday girl." He laughs evilly, then tosses a small flashing orb in my direction, which explodes, generating a ring of fire around my feet. "With you trapped, Uncle Claw can finally rid the world of Inspector Gadget. It's an awesome plan because I came up with it." He puffs his chest out like a proud bird, obviously trying to show off, and continues, "We're going to use an orb just like this one to disable his gadgets, rendering him useless, and once he's defenseless and frozen, I'll bring him back to my Uncle Claw and we can-"

"Take over the world?" I interrupt, giving a roll of my eyes to show just how much I care about his so-called plan. Talon shrugs his slender shoulders, "I was going to say go on vacation, but whatever. Your idea works too."

I easily step over the ring of fire, raising an eyebrow. "I escaped." I state, leaping into the air as I aim to kick him, and he dodges, sliding across the floor beneath me. "Not so fast, Pretty Penny." He teases as I land, crouched and ready to pounce again. "Uncle Claw wants Gadget, but until then, you'll do."

He tosses another orb which shatters on contact and encases me in a strong, cold, thick resin. "Clever, right? Looks like ice but you can't break or melt it." Talon's taunting voice comes closer as he stops just inches from me, then purrs in my ear...

"Gotcha."


	2. Pretty Penny

**Two**

"Wait a minute... This is no different than your usual weapon, except it's transparent. I can easily break out of this." I pull hard, trying with all my strength to get free, but a sharp twinge in my ankle stops my attempts to escape. "Ow..."

Talon's expression softens for a minute. "Are you hurt?" He asks, his eyes locked on mine for a minute, causing my cheeks to colour. He quickly continues, "Not that I care... It's just that you'll need to be in perfect condition when I present you to my Uncle Claw."

"Present me to- really, Talon?" I roll my blue eyes, "Every plan that you and Dr Claw have ever carried out, has failed thanks to my Uncle Gadget. I doubt this will be any different." It occurs to me that Uncle Gadget may not actually be able to help, but I can handle this by myself... I hope.

"Penny, wake up and smell the MADness. Gadget was never the brains of the operation, you were." He grins and flicks a lock of my hair, making me blink in surprise. "But I've caught you. So no more sabotaging our plans." To be even more patronising, he pets my head as I growl in frustration. "Stick around, Pretty Penny. I'll be back later for you." He laughs at his ridiculously lame pun, then walks away, the doors of HQ sliding shut behind him.

As I watch him leave, there's a strange desire within me to call him back.

"Pretty Penny..." I mumble shyly.


	3. Guess who's back

**Three**

"Guess who's back?" I catch the scent of Talon's hair gel before I see him, but as I do, my mouth slowly falls open. His purple locks, which are usually slicked back in spikes, are now falling loosely over his soft brown eyes, which glitter gently as they meet mine. His usual MAD outfit has been replaced by a sleek black leather jacket, adorned with silver studs, ending just at the crest of his faded denim jeans, which finish with polished boots, matching his coat. "I know, I'm amazing. No need to stare." Grinning mischeviously, he approaches me, and places a thin box in my hands. "I brought pizza."

Snapping myself out of it, I glare at him, desperately trying to hide the fire in my cheeks. "You probably poisoned it." I bite back, then glance at my ankles, which are still stuck fast. "What, with chilli peppers?" He responds, sounding amused, and for a brief moment, we both smile at each other. "You gotta be more trusting." He comments, chuckling softly. "I'm taking you out tonight, it's your birthday, after all."

"Then what's with the lame comments and trapping me in gum?" I raise an eyebrow suspiciously, then tense as he walks behind me, his slender fingers teasing my hair. "Hey... what are you doing?" Freed from the bunches, my hair cascades down my back in loose waves, and a warm sensation stirs within me as I feel him slowly running his fingers through it. His voice almost makes me jump as his breath tickles the shell of my ear, ever amused as usual, before he replies with something that sends my heart into a frenzy. "You can't seriously go to a fancy resteraunt in your work clothes, Pretty Penny..."

"Let me help you out of them."

 **A/N: I know these are pretty short, but I'm trying to write more in each one. Hopefully I'll get to watch another of the key episodes tonight and get more inspiration. ^-^**


	4. Turned tables

**Four**

"Aaah..." I look at him with panic, my breathing faltering. He's just teasing me. Surely he's just teasing me. He wouldn't actually do something like this, would he? A surge of inspiration hits me and I tap my virtual cuff, changing my clothes with one touch. "There! Changed." Before I even finish speaking, Talon tuts quietly, then grabs my wrist and turns his attention to altering my outfit via my cuff. I pray it's not revealing, kicking myself for not thinking more rationally and having a passcode put on it. Closing my eyes tightly, I wait for the worst, and then peek out nervously a few seconds later, glancing down.

I'm now wearing a soft red dress that spills down to my knees in luxurious velvet, slinky, tight, the kind of thing I would never think to wear. A thin gold chain lays against my neck, with a small, sparkling heart-shaped pendant, which feels cool as it rests on my warm skin. Lifting my ankle slowly, I check my footwear. It's black leather boots, like Talon's but tighter on the leg and with a little more heel, but what I fail to realise until that point, is that the goo has melted away.

"Now that, is the kind of thing you wear to a resteraunt." He comments quietly, a light hint of crimson in his cheeks. For a moment, I'm genuinely touched, and give him a soft smile, before he returns to his usual lame 'bad guy' self and adds, "Unless you're a hostage!" A glint of silver alerts me to the cuffs in his hands, I'm fairly sure they weren't there a second ago, but I've got no time to contemplate, I have to stop Talon... and MAD.

Dodging him as he lunges for me, I find myself laughing, sprinting across the room as I evade him, noticing the equally as amused grin on his face as he takes chase. "All this time, you've been trying to capture me, and now the tables have turned. How does it feel, Penny?" He teases, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Nowhere to run, pretty girl. What are you going to do now?" He backs me up against the wall, hooking the cuffs to his belt for a moment before caging me in with both arms, his smirking face just inches from mine.

His eyes soften, his expression unreadable, before his brown eyes fill with something I can only describe as desire. Feeling my cheeks flame, I shield myself from him, gently brushing a lock of my fringe out of my eyes, trying to distract myself. Talon leans in, his eyes closing. I could kick him and break away while his guard is down, but an overwhelming feeling clenches my heart, and I let my eyes close too.

Closer.

I can feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek, his breathing deep, and even.

Closer.

My heart starts to pound, and I know he can hear it.

Closer.

His nose gently bumps against mine, but there's no awkward giggles or blushes, my cheeks are already aflame and the moment is too intense to break.

Closer.

Any second now...

Click.


	5. Tick tock

**Five**

"You have got to be kidding me." I scowl, lifting my foot to kick him, which he anticipates and dodges. "Nice try. Hey, you know something cool?" Releasing my wrists, I feel the metal cuffs weighing against me, and let my hands fall, resting behind me. "What?" I snap, knowing that every piece of technology I generally use, is now out of reach, literally. "Well..." Talon smirks, lightly tapping my nose as he mocks me, "This is the longest I've had you captured for. With Uncle Claw focussed on catching Gadget, I can do whatever I want."

"Oh?" I smile at this, raising an eyebrow. "You mean you're not running around like his lapdog, obeying his every command? In fact, isn't it about time that he linked through to yell at you about something?"

"No! I don't have to do what he says, I can do whatever I wa-"

"Talon!"

"Uncle Claw!" He turns pale as the screen appears from his cuff, lifting his arm hastily. I realise he's trying to hide his outfit change, but Dr Claw notices anyway. "What are you doing wearing that? What happened to the MAD suit I gave you? You do realise you look ridiculous, right?" I can't help giggling to myself as I watch him freeze up at the questions, before he regains composure and turns his cuff to face me. "Never mind that, look who I got, Uncle C."

"Who is that? Is she the reason you're all dressed up?" Even in his typical growl, I can hear the patronising tone in his voice. "Penny. It's Penny. We've been through this countless times!" Talon replies, exasperated. "Anyway, MADthew and a few other agents have located Inspector Gadget, we'll be bringing him to you soon. Gotta go, bye Uncle Claw!" With that, he cuts the call and groans. "I'm considering a career change. So where were we... Ah yes. Talon 1, Penny 0."

He reaches behind me, and unlocks the handcuffs. "It's not as much fun just having you defenceless, but I do want to take you out and I think you want that too, so here's what we're going to do." Walking across to a control panel, he taps a few keys and the holographic training room flickers to life. It's where we've been located this entire time, I was supposed to have a fun day of exotic hologram training, according to the chief, but then the lights went out, and when they came back on, there was Talon and cake... and locked doors.

Anyway, looking around me, I see the walls shimmering, before finally settling into a lush green paradise, with a sparkling waterfall cascading into the vast pool below. The sun is shining, gently warming my skin, and the faint echoes of singing birds can be heard from nearby. "Under the water, there's a key. Behind the trees, there's a door. Behind the door, there's a letter I wrote to you on the day we met. Find the key, unlock the door, and bring me the letter WITHOUT reading it, and I'll let you leave. We only need Gadget anyway. But if you fail to find the key, etc etc before time runs out, you're mine. I'll give you..." He skims the keyboard and smiles. "An hour. That should be enough time." Sending the panel into the floor, I'm lost in the illusion of the stunning paradise. Talon settles on a shiny rock, watching me.

"Tick tock, Pretty Penny."


	6. Trapped

**Six**

Glaring at him, I activate my scuba diving gear, thankfully created by the Professor and tuned to my wrist cuff, before diving into the lagoon. The water is brisk and cold, it's very easy to forget this is just a hologram. Wait. If this is just a hologram, why do I need diving equipment? Even factoring this, I'm reluctant to turn it off and breathe without, so I start searching the bottom of the clear water, seeing no sign of a key.

Dusting away the sand with both hands, I scour every inch of the water, but find nothing. Just as I'm starting to think I was tricked, a faint shimmer ripples across the water, and I catch sight of a golden key, hanging from a root which is jutting out from the mossy cliff, just beside the waterfall.

Grinning, I reach out to grab it, suddenly jolting at a loud splash behind me. "Penny! Look out!" I hear Talon shout, sounding panicked. As I surface, I see what caused the first set of ripples. Boulders are rolling from the top of the cliff, plunging into the water. The look of utter shock on his face is enough to inform me that he isn't the cause of it. "Turn it off!" I shout back, hastily swimming out of the way as they fall, barely missing me. "I don't know how!" He scans the floor where the panel disappeared, then punches the wall in frustration.

A loud crash reverberates in my skull as a sharp pain sears through it, and my vision blurs, my limbs feeling heavy as I start to sink, another boulder landing on my leg, trapping me at the bottom of the pool. Now is a great time to remind myself that I can't drown in a hologram, but the pain of the rock felt real enough. Another boulder crushes my arm, shattering my cuff beneath it, and the scuba mask fades away, along with the rest of my equipment. Water rushes into my lungs, causing me to cough and choke, trying desperately to swim to the surface, but I'm held down by the weight of the boulders. As everything fades to black, I hear another softer splash nearby, and catch the faint smell of hairgel.

"Penny!"


	7. A change of heart

**Seven**

Coughing violently, my eyes snap open and I fall to the side, water spilling from my mouth. I nearly drowned in a hologram. There's something I never expected. Purple gloves briefly pass my eyes as they're lifted from my aching chest, and the relieved face of Talon comes into view. Followed by shock as he's yanked sharply away from me. Another nauseating fire rips into the back of my throat, and I choke again, feeling my face burning as I curl up, hugging myself tightly.

"Go go gadget breathing equipment." A familiar voice meets my ears as an oxygen mask closes over my nose and mouth, and my breathing starts to even again, closing my eyes as air fills my lungs, soothing the burn with each inhalation. "Uncle Gadget? I thought you were in retirement..." I mumble, my eyes now meeting Talon's as he struggles in my Uncle's grip. I should smooth things over, Talon did save my life, after all. "This is Talon, he's-"

My uncle cuts over me without hesitation, and scowls. "A MAD agent, and Dr Claw's nephew. I know." My eyes widen, and I stare at him in disbelief. "I've always known, Penny. But a good agent must let his trainee grow on their own. Since your training began, I've been pretending to be clueless and letting you take over to see how you'd handle things. Ultimately, I still came in to stop Dr Claw and save you, because a good agent must always have their partner's back, but you did very well without me and so did Brain." He laughs, as Talon and I exchange looks of bemusement.

"Now we have Dr Claw's nephew, we can use him to lure Claw out of hiding and finally bring him to justice, stopping his mastermind schemes once and for all." They want to keep Talon as bait? I know he's ultimately still my enemy, and stopping Dr Claw would be the best thing to do, in fact, it's what we've strived towards every single mission... but that would mean I wouldn't get to fight with Talon any more.

Taking a deep breath, I remove the mask and get up. "Uncle Gadget, Dr Claw isn't the mastermind you think he is. He's as clueless as you... pretended to be." I explain, praying he believes me. "Yeah." Talon adds, "His ideas are usually lame, like making snow globes or keeping the moon always lit... It's hardly world domination like it should be. If anything, I'm the one with great plans! Until Penny foils them..." I swear I see him blush as his eyes meet mine and he gives me a shy smile.

"He'd make a valuable addition to the team." I press, taking over again. "He's highly qualified, and doesn't even like living with Dr Claw. Please don't arrest him, Uncle Gadget." As he considers this, my uncle, and Talon, both stare at me in silence. Then my uncle shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Penny. But MAD must be stopped. You stay here and make sure he doesn't escape, I'm going to alert the chief."

It doesn't end like this, surely? Talon and I are enemies, Dr Claw seeks to destroy my uncle and my uncle seeks to catch Dr Claw and stop MAD. That's how it's always been. If we actually succeed, are we even agents any more? Missions just won't be the same without Talon.

Making a decision as I watch my uncle leave, I walk over to Talon, who raises an eyebrow at me. "You spend your life trying to catch me, why the change of heart?" His smile tells me he already knows the answer. "We caught you." I reply softly. I can't betray HQ and let him go. We've worked so hard.

"Hey Pretty Penny, guess what?" His brown eyes meet mine as he lifts his free hands, grinning. "The cuffs were holographic, all I did was break their code." Tapping my nose gently, he activates his rocket boots and heads for the roof of HQ, escaping through the same open panel as he did on the day we met. "See you later!"

For once, I'm happy to see him escape. He always escapes to fight another day, and that's what I count on. Maybe MAD will reprogram Uncle Gadget to actually be stupid, I don't think I can handle knowing that he's lied to me all this time.

Now I can focus on what matters. It's clear that my feelings for Talon have gotten beyond my professional manner. I know what I have to do. I'm going to locate Dr Claw myself...

And become a MAD agent.


	8. To be continued (Trapped in the MADness)

**A/N:**

 **I regret to tell you that due to the laws of Gadgetry, and unlike Penny's heart this story cannot go on. D=**

 **However, the story in Talon's POV has begun! It's called Trapped within the MADness, and I just finished writing the first chapter.  
**

 **I hope you like it. :D**


	9. The new Dr Claw

**Talon**

"Hello there. I am Talon. For argument's sake, let's say the new Dr Claw. I'm twenty-one years old, I live in a freezing cold wasteland in the middle of nowhere, and I'm pretty much stuck here, thanks to Inspector Gadget's apparently hidden intelligence. Or should I say, an act that went wonderfully wrong? You see, Gadget was secretly reprogrammed by Professor whatever-his-name-is, to be the total opposite of himself. He caught and arrested me, but I escaped, he had the M.A.D lair surrounded by agents, and then he was 'accidentally' hit by a falling shard of ice, courtesy of yours truly, and now he's at the bottom of the ocean.

Anyhoo, I digress. As per usual, Penny came to try and stop me. We were both inside the M.A.D lair, wrestling over a control panel for a reason I can't recall, and due to a minor misjudgment, she got a slight advantage and pushed me backwards onto the panel in question. I happened to land on the emergency seal button, which puts the security on the M.A.D lair to maximum and means that nobody can infiltrate it, even with the highest advancement of technology.

As it so happens, neither of us noticed the thick steel coating the doors until it was too late. No amount of fancy fighting moves has broken those exit doors, so we've been trapped in here for... Mm, just over three years now. Luckily, there's a basement food supply, but it's been depleting day by day. A lot quicker than it would have done if I was the only one accessing it, but that would be too evil, even for me. I mean, I have to feed her too, right?"

I pause, glancing back at Penny, who's glaring at me. "Her?" She raises an eyebrow, "I can feed myself, Talon. I'm not a pet." Chuckling softly, I wander over to where she's stood, hook a gloved finger beneath her chain, and slowly lift it, giving her a pointed look. Her eyes darken and she scowls at me, so I back away again, in a suave and calm way that looks nothing like retreating. "That changes nothing." She mutters quietly. Sighing gently, I trace the scar on my cheek and tut disapprovingly, shaking my head.

At the age of fifteen, Penny and I were in love. She denies it, I refused to accept it, but her affections got the better of her when Gadget's team got their act together and actually apprehended me. Unfortunately, three years of being locked together has made the sweetness of our relationship turn sour. Either I'm not a good roommate, or she's still pissed at me for killing her uncle, who was a machine, so technically unable to die.

On her nineteenth birthday, I made her a presentation on the lair's computer as buying a card was out of the question, and it consisted of pictures of footage of the times she'd sparred with me on missions. I looked at it fondly, but she clearly thought I was rubbing her nose in the fact that I kept outwitting her, and she got annoyed. After she stormed off, I found her in what she considered to be her room, looking at a picture of her uncle, her dumb dog, and herself. She had tears in her eyes. Compassion flowed, and I rather stupidly tried to comfort her with a hug. Which is when she scratched my face. Then insulted me. Then ran away.

Now, I'll admit, letting my anger get the better of me was not my best choice. But this isn't a sweet story where love is the only emotion in play here, and Penny was not the only teenager having a hormone overdose. The next ten minutes consisted of seeking her out, cornering her, and for want of a better way to ease the situation, restraining her. Then it was my turn to skulk off to my room and feel annoyed by things out of my control.

Since the day I got this scar, called my childhood sweetheart a crazy bitch, and lost sight of everything that matters to me, every day has been pretty much the same. I come out from my room, find Penny asleep with indents in her skin from trying to break out of the chains, wish that things were different, make breakfast for both of us, and then endure the day of silent treatment and being glared at until I retreat to an empty room, and then I go back to bed and the day just repeats.

Unfortunately, the one thing that hasn't remained the same, is our food amount. We've been on rations in order to last three years, but no matter how much it matters that we preserve the supply, we still need to eat. There's only enough left for another month, and the way things are going, I see no point in surviving at all.

However, Talon the highly intelligent agent of M.A.D, does not give up that easily. Today, things will be different. Penny and I used to have a spark. I know I can rekindle those flames.

I just need to stoke the fire.


	10. Finding Talon

**Penny**

My eyes flicker open, and I slowly adjust to the brightness of the room, glancing down at my chains to see if I've made any more progress. By my calculations, by grinding the mechanism within the cuffs each day, it should gradually wear away, meaning they'll eventually break. It should only take 245 more days to make the pin holding the cuffs together, into a thin enough bar to snap in half. So each night, after saving all my strength, I use as much force as I can to pull on the mechanism. So far, they don't seem any looser. But science can't be wrong, I just have to keep tr-

Wait.

Looking at the floor, I see the chain, pooled around my feet in a loose string of links. Experimentally, I take a step forward, and find no restriction. I'm free. Which means Talon is planning something. If he hadn't taken my vitual cuff, I could call Brain, but judging by my bare arms, and the damaged state I saw it in before he took it away, I highly doubt it'll be working again any time soon anyway.

After stretching for a moment, I begin to scour the lair, trying to find Talon. But five chambers later, he's still nowhere to be found. Feeling a little disappointed, I return to my room, only to find him sprawled on my bed, with nothing but a pillow to cover his modesty, watching me.

"W-Wha?" The indignant speech I had planned for endless hours, melts away as I stare at him in disbelief. The soft raven hair that's way too overgrown, almost to his shoulders now, yet still looks sleek and glossy. The unshaven stubble lining his jaw, adding to the heat of his smoulder, making him look rough, though in a sexy kind of way. The shape of his slender, tanned, smooth body, muscular and toned. My heart begins to pound. His deep brown eyes are gentle as they meet mine, but intense. So intense. I can almost feel him reading my innermost thoughts, and I know the blush in my cheeks is growing. As he speaks, his voice is warm and seductive. "Good morning, Pretty Penny."

"T-Talon..." The tenacity that fuelled my hatred until now, has taken a step back, leaving me to stammer and blush, frozen to the spot. I know he killed Uncle Gadget, but I saw it for myself, and the ice shard was going to fall on me, he only redirected it to save my life. I shouldn't hold that against him, even if he does keep reminding me of it. However, he could have chosen any day to try and change my mind. Why now? Why like this? I fantasised about this day for years when I was younger, but everything has changed. We can finally be together, and the passion is gone.

Yet one look at MAD boy dispells any doubts, I'm still undeniably attracted to him. I want nothing more than to stroke his face, look into those soft brown eyes, and nestle into the warmth of his body. We're both adults now. The last three years, we've been at each other's throats for one reason or another. Even in hate, we're passionate, strong, it's a feeling that sometimes overwhelms me, and I fight it. I push it back because if I accept it, I may become weak, and a good agent must always be ready for anything.

...Even a naked man on her duvet with nothing more than a conveniently placed pillow.

We stare at each other in silence for a moment, and I know he's waiting for my reaction. I could snap at him, I could throw him out of my room, I could refuse to speak to him for weeks. Pulling a stunt like this is a big risk on his side, he already knows I'm dangerous when riled. However, his gesture isn't an arrogant one, his intentions seem pure, despite the way he's displaying them. Talon and I have been on tenterhooks around each other for too long. If this is the choice that labels us lovers or enemies, then I need to judge it based on more than just his looks.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, and think back to all the times I've felt a spark with him.

'Hey pretty girl, my name's Talon. What's yours?' Aah, the way his eyes sparkled as we saw each other for the first time...

'Hey Penny, how's it going?' The charming smile that came with those words...

'If this is the end, there's something I need to tell you...' Those unspoken words when we'd been trapped in the MAD lair last time, and it was about to self-destruct...

Those are just a few of our many encounters, and some situations didn't even need words. There was the time he stopped MADthew from throwing me off a building to my death, the time he risked his own life to try and stop me falling from a plimp, the time he tried to ask me out disguised as Nigel, the time he held my hand to 'keep me warm' when we were looking for the Yeti. Even Valentine's Day, my most hated day of the year, was wonderful because Talon was with me.

Slowly coming back to reality, I lock eyes with him again, and return his smile with a tender one. Unspeaking, he extends a hand to me, inviting me to join him on the bed. I reach out, softly placing my hand in his, feeling time moving in slow motion.

Then his grip tightens...


	11. Sorry but this is not the next chapter

**AN: I hate it when this happens. I'm in the middle of a fun story, I've got it all planned out, and suddenly... the ideas are just gone.**

 **I'm sorry guys, I'm declaring this closed. But I'll still be regularly updating the other Fanfictions, they're far from finished. =)**

 **Also, to celebrate having over 20 reviews and followers on my KBTBB Fanfiction, I started a Reader x Bidders story, which you can check out now, I just published the first chapter.**

 **So if you're a fan of Damon Salvatore, Christian Grey and/or Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, there's a story for you on my list. =D**

 **Stay golden.**


End file.
